


At Last I See the Light

by giraffesaretall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rapunzel AU, Tangled AU, kind of, nick grimshaw uses louis' hair to keep him alive, the animals can talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffesaretall/pseuds/giraffesaretall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been locked in a tower for far to long<br/>Harry finds him<br/>The world suffers<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovingchoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingchoco/gifts).



> um this may be a little longer than i expected  
> i was inspired by louis' hair (which is also a little longer than I expected)

 

* * *

~

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a boy called Louis. Louis was a beautiful boy with beautiful hair. That hair just so happened to be full of magic powers that could heal. A man named Nick Grimshaw stole Louis from his parents before he turned six months old. Ever since, Louis had been living in a tower, sealed off from humanity. His nineteenth birthday was coming up, and he decided that he wanted to go adventure into the outside world.

~

* * *

 

Louis hated Nick. It was hard, because he didn't know anyone other than him.  
Basically, Nick didn't let him leave this stupid castle. It was ridiculous. Nick left Louis alone all day, and came back and started singing and making Louis' hair glow. (Which sucks, mostly because Nick is a really shitty singer). He did this every day. Basically, Louis' life was shit.

So Louis was stuck in a castle with hair that he hadn't been aloud to cut since, well, since forever. He couldn't complain, really. He was practically a princess. It just got a little boring is all.

Nick brought paint back for Louis when he went out. Which would be a great way for Louis to spend his time, but it usually just made him more sad. He had been locked in a tower for his entire life with nothing to do but paint, and he couldn't paint for shit.

Louis did have one special skill though. Well, two really, but brushing his hair didn't count, since that is quite possibly the most boring thing Louis had to do with his life. Louis was very good at being sneaky.

-

Louis had been planning this for weeks. Tomorrow, December 24th, was his nineteenth birthday. There were three things about Louis' birthday that he was absolutely positive. First, Nick would be gone. Second, there was a part of Nick, and he didn't know how dominant that part might be, that knew Louis was up to something. And third, well. There wasn't really a third thing. (Louis got Twilight for his birthday last year) Ah yes. Third, Louis would absolutely and irrevocably get another awesome book from Nick this year.

But that was irrelevant really. Louis was going to find a way to climb out of his castle. And he had a plan. Sort of. It weighed heavily on two things. One, Nick had to bring Louis' favorite meal for him. Chicken wrapped in ham, homemade mashed potatoes, and gravy. Two, the lights had to go off into the sky like they did every year. Every night on Louis' birthday, orange, carrot shaped lanterns appeared in the sky. Nick thought he loved them. He used to love them. Until they started appearing every year on his birthday.

Which has been every year since his birth. So no, Louis never liked the stupid carrot shaped lanterns.

It started as a joke really. He told Nick how much he would love to eat one of those carrots, and how he would immediately fall for the person who released them. Nick had never let it go. It did have its benefits, seeing as Louis could look out the window as much as he wanted on his birthday. (Which was totally not a huge part of the plan)

For now, Louis was left brushing his hair. It was getting rather long. If he wanted he could throw it out the window and it would wrap around the branch closest to the castle and come back to his hands. (This was all in theory, and definitely not part of his plan)

Nick's gross nasally voice called up, "Louis, give me your hair so I can get the fuck up there." Louis would find this funny, seeing as it rhymed, except for Nick was saying it. And Nick had been saying that every day since Louis was 15 and his ears were no longer 'young and innocent.'

"Coming," Louis yelled to Nick, working at the bolts on the window. He threw it open and started tugging his hair from its position on his bed. And of course, it was caught on something. Louis had to run over to the bed, grab his hair, and haul it all the way to the window. And that was really a lot harder than it sounded. Louis' hair was heavy, and he was a lazy shit. At least he had some pretty nice biceps. Sometimes he used his hair as weights. Because there was nothing else in the castle to use. And he was trapped in a castle. With nothing to do. Ever.

"Louis, what is taking you so long?" Nick squawked from the ground. Louis squealed and tried to run over the window, and stumbled on a strand of his own hair. Honestly, he needed to stop doing that.

In his defense, the brown of his hair blended in rather nicely with the wood floor of the castle.

"Sorry, I tripped, I will be there in a moment," Louis said, knowing Nick wouldn't be happy.

"Again Lou?” Louis cringed. “Honestly? I have been walking for hours, I just want to lay down in my bed." Nick was a dick (mental high five, rhyming was really Louis' thing), and had no right shortening his name to Lou. Who did he think he was?

Louis scooped his hair up and tossed it out the window with a grunt. Nick made himself a harness out of it and gave Louis a thumbs up. Louis started to tug Nick up.

There were a lot of hard things about this; the most prominent being that Nick was taller than him, and heavier. And uglier. Which didn’t really have to do with it being hard, it is just a fact. Actually, it did make it harder (not Louis dick, no, looking at Nick made Louis dick go as soft as cookie dough), because Louis had to look at his face while he was tugging on his hair, and his face was getting slowly closer and more identifiable as the pile of hair grew larger by Louis’ feet.

But so did the bag in Nick’s fat hands. He saw a book sticking out of the bag, and also what were probably some mashed potatoes. Which meant his plan was going well so far.

_

“Louis, I’m leaving!” Nick called from the kitchen. “I made you some of your favorite meal, now come eat it while I tell you my rules. “ Louis stood up quickly from where he was reading Divergent. The pile of hair that he was sitting in seemed to burst to life as he skipped down the stairs, his hair slithering behind him.

“I love the new book you got me!” Louis put on his best grin, trying to put Nick in a happy, unsuspecting mood before he left.

It seemed to work. “Oh really.” Nicks lips spread into a smile. (Louis’ grin falters. It is gross when Nick smiles) “Well be a babe and bring me your hair.”

Louis sighs and gives a light tug on his hair, walking it towards Nick like a pet.  
“Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save was has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine” 

Nicks voice made Louis want to barf. It was a good thing he hadn’t eaten any of his chicken wrapped in ham, because it would not be in his stomach any more, it would be on the floor. (What a beautiful rhyme. Louis could probably be a poet if he wanted to.) He looked over to his reflection in the mirror and shrugged. At least he looked pretty when his hair was glowing.

“Hey Nick, I’m not sure why you sing to my hair, but would it work if I sang to it?” Nick lit up like a light bulb. Its not like Louis would ever have to. He probably wouldn't even have to see Nick anymore after his plan went into place. 

“Yes! I have been waiting for you to ask that for years!” He grabbed Louis’ cheeks and pinched them. Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. Not in a fond way. In a very annoyed Louis way.

“Well, I should be off,” Nick said, starting up the stairs. “Come help me?”

Louis sighed again and started collecting his hair to help Nick leave.

“Now, the ground rules are quite simple.” Nick turned around. Thank God really, because for some reason Nick's lumpy ass was directly in Louis' vision. Louis was rather fond of butts, (With an ass like his, how could he not be?) but Nick's just makes him want to go hide in a corner. “Don’t leave the tower. You can make yourself your meals. You can invite some birds in here or whatever the hell it is you do, as long as they are gone by the time I am back. If anyone comes to the door, hide.”

Louis nodded began wrapping his hair around Nick. Nick got on the windowsill and Louis began slowly lowering him down, seriously considering dropping him. But he didn’t. There was the slight chance that he would live. And Louis had no source of food. Or a guarantee out of this place. He placed him nicely on the ground and let him unwind his hair.

“Happy birthday babe!” He called up and strutted into the forest. Louis watched the sun rise as he disappeared.

_

Louis had watched out the window for at least an hour, making sure there would be no return from Nick. And there wasn’t. He started to put his plan into place. First, and most importantly, Louis ate his chicken and mashed potatoes. Which were delicious. And they really helped him concentrate on the task at hand. Which would be long.

He then whistled out the window. His friend Zayn flew in. Zayn was a pretty black bird. He was kind of like God. For the birds. Louis didn’t really understand but he knew that Zayn was very pretty and very cool.

“Hello Louis,” Zayn chirped. “Can I help you?”

“Can I have some flowers from the ground please?” Zayn practically rolled his eyes. Louis liked it when he did that, because birds don’t roll their eyes commonly. And it was fondly. Not like when he rolls his eyes at Nick. “Preferably ones that match with my hair and my skin tone?”

“Anything for you, princess.” Zayn glided down to the ground.

Stupid sarcastic birds were Louis’ only friends. What the hell.

-

Louis had to braid his entire hair. He brushed it all out and started draping it over the chairs in the kitchen and leading it carefully up the winding stairs. He hung it on the overhanging rocks, all to ensure that it didn’t get any tangles. Then he began. It didn’t have to be a perfect braid, but if he was going outside, he would like to look nice.

And he did. After around three hours of long, intensive braiding, his hair was looking good. The light browns of the top mixed with the darker ones by his neck, creating a lovely swirl throughout the braid.

Louis tried to grab the braid and carry it to the hair supply basket, but it was much heavier than he expected. He got on the floor and army crawled to the basket, his hair tugging at the back of his head. He put Zayn’s flowers in it, some nice pink and blue ones. He added some ribbons too.

His hair was only about three times longer than he was tall, which could serve to be a problem. It could no longer wrap around the branch and back. Louis should have thought this through.

He looked down mournfully and saw what appeared to be a person. The only logical explanation was Nick. But he wasn’t due back for three days. And he never came home early. And Nick definitely wasn’t that attractive. Louis’ couldn’t really tell from this far away, but he could swear Nick was lumpier and had a quiff so ugly you could see it from the sun, which this person didn't have.

So Louis decided to yell a cheery, “Hello!”

A face beamed up at him and – no, not Nick. Nick never smiles like that.

The boy shouted “Can I come up there?” and his voice was deep and raspy and Nick always said to watch out for strangers but when has Louis ever listened to Nick anyways?

“I can try to get you up,” Louis started to take out the ribbons in his hair. “Just wait a little bit.” He got two ribbons out and stuck his head out the window. He flew back, startled. There, just below the window, was the boy. His hands were wedged in-between the stones of the tower. Louis walked back up to the window and held out his hand to drag the boy into his tower.

Louis tripped on his hair and went stumbling back, and with a heavy thud he and the boy were both tangled up in Louis’ half unbraided hair, and they were kind of pressed up really close to each other and Louis’ face may have been a tiny bit red. His thoughts were going crazy, and its not like he could just push himself away from the boy. He was on top of Louis’ hair. Louis couldn’t move, and the boy couldn’t really either.

The boy giggled. He angled his tangled (Louis was very proud of his rhyming at this point) up head towards Louis, his eyes gleaming. And, hell. This boy was 100% not Nick. His eyes were a glowing green, and his lips were full and bright pink. His hair was a brown mop. In a hot way. It was pushed to the side sloppily. He was entirely caught in Louis’ hair.

“Oops,” Louis said with a nervous smile.

“Hi!” the pretty boy grinned, revealing a rather pretty set of dimples in his cheeks. “I’m Harry.” That was ironic. Harry. Of course, the pretty boy tangled up in the mess that was Louis’ hair goes by Harry.

“Your hair smells nice. Kind of like strawberry.” Louis blushed.

“Hello Harry, who likes my hair. Which apparently smells like strawberry,”(Louis should get an award for this one. He could make a living off of rhyming) ”My name is Louis.”

_

At some point the two managed to untangle themselves, and now they were lying on the floor purposefully wrapped in hair. They were talking and Louis was brushing his hand through Harry’s hair, and Harry was doing all sorts of weird things with Louis’. (“Does this look like a moustache Louis?!”)

It was weird really, how fast they become friends. Louis had never had a friend, and should have been awkward and not known how to talk, but Harry was just very easy to talk to.

“So my sister put a crown of flowers in my hair, and I knew I was meant to be a princess. I just needed to find a prince!” Harry giggled and grabbed onto Louis’ shirt. “But all along, I was wrong.”(Now Harry could rhyme as well. Louis needed to step up his game) “I really just needed a princess.” He grinned, twirling Louis’ hair in his fingers. Louis giggled and reached his hand up to touch Harry’s dimple. Harry smiled even bigger at that, and then hoisted himself into sitting position.

“So, Lou,” Louis smiled “You ever think about getting out of this stupid tower? You look rather pale. You need some sunlight.” He loved the way his name shortened sounded coming from Harry.

He twisted Harry’s nipple. “I am a beautiful person who currently has wonderful skin tone,” Louis smiled as Harry’s expression twisted briefly into one of pain. “But I am not going to argue with taking a trip outside. I was just going to sneak out before you arrived.”

“You bad boy, sneaking out of your tower!” Harry stood up and offered Louis a hand.

“Oi, get off of my hair before something bad happens again!” Harry jumped to the side of the hair and Louis grabbed his hand, pulled himself up and stumbled into Harry’s chest. “I think that we have to take this out,” Louis said, making hand motions all around his head and to the pile or hair at his feet. “Because I definitely can’t escape this place if my hair doesn’t reach the grass.”

Harry’s face brightened and he leapt to help Louis finish undoing his hair. Louis gave Harry a brush and they each brushed through a length of his hair. Having Harry with him made things he used to hate a lot more fun.

When they finally finished, Louis’ hair was shinning all the way through, and both he and Harry had worked up an appetite.

“I guess we should pack ourselves some food,” Louis said and glanced out at the sun, which was high in the sky. “And some blankets, so we don’t get too cold during the night.”

“Okay,” Harry said, scooping up Louis’ hair and pointing to the stairs, “Guide the way!” Louis neighed and started galloping towards the closet, in the opposite direction of the stairs, to grab a basket to lower down the things they will need, and some blankets. Louis piled them on top of his hair in Harry’s arms.

_

By the time Louis and Harry had gathered everything necessary – four blankets, a lot of food, three brushes, and some extra food – the sun was beginning to go down. Harry was waiting on the ground and Louis was carefully tying his hair to the basket.

“Ready?”

  
“Go!” Harry held his hands out. Louis lifted the basket out of the window and lowered it down carefully.

  
“Look how amazing my aim is,” Louis said, landing the basket right in Harry’s arms. "I am like a God. I don't even need you."

  
“Whatever,” Harry set the basket down and crossed his arms, “Try getting down here without me.” He grinned and held his arms out. “Jump!”

“Harry, please just untie my hair.”

  
“Oh yeah, sorry!” Harry untied it and Louis started pulling it back up the tower. When it was all in a pile on the floor he picked it up and threw it as hard as he could towards the branch. He missed. By a lot. It landed on Harry.

“Mmmfff,” Harry’s hand pushed out of the pile, and he pushed the rest of his body out. “Jerk.”

Louis pulled his hair up and tried again. And missed again. Harry was prepared this time, and dodged the hair. Louis tried again. And he missed. Again.

“We don’t have that much time Louis, at least try to get down before I eat all of this food.” Harry pulled a blanket out of the basket and laid it on the ground and settled down on it. He closed his eyes “Actually, maybe I will take a nap.” Harry closed his eyes.

Louis sighed and started pulling his hair up again.

_

Harry had a tuft of hair that was moving up and down in a consistent rhythm with his slow breaths. He actually fell asleep. What a piece of shit.

“This is my last try.” Louis muttered to himself and tossed his hair out the window. He held his breath as the pile of hair flew through the air and right around the branch.

“YESSSS!” He screamed. Harry threw an arm over his face. It only took him like an hour. Maybe three. The sun was just peaking up over the hill on the west side of the hidden valley that the tower was in.  
“Harry, get up and get your butt over to my hair,” Louis sighed loudly. 

Harry was dragging the basket over to his hair for extra weight. He set the basket on the hair and got a good grip on it.

“Alright, jump.” Harry smiled up to Louis. Louis crossed his fingers, hoping for no death and minimal injury, and jumped, closing his eyes. For a moment he was flying. Then he opened his eyes. And he saw a tree. Right in front of him.

“SHIT!” Louis yelped. But Harry was watching. He tugged Louis’ hair in just the right way so he just kept swinging past the trunk of the tree. Louis started laughing. He laughed until he realized he was hanging by his hair. His head hurt.

“Harry, get me down from here,” Louis whined, “It hurts!” Harry let Louis’ hair ravel slowly out of his hands until Louis was only a few feet from the ground, and then he dropped it. Louis fell down. “Is my face longer?"

Harry giggled, walked over to Louis and started to pull his hair over the branch. He piled it right on top of Louis. He leapt out from the pile and started tickling Harry. He knocked him over and tickled his neck and his ribs and arms.

“Louis-“ Harry gasped. “Can’t. Breathe.” He wheezed. Louis grinned manically and continued to tickle him, his hair only stirring slightly in the heavy wind. Harry managed to roll out from under Louis and gasped for breath. Louis settled down in the grass and pushed his hair to the side.

“You,” Harry turned his head to where Louis was laying. “Are a complete, utter, shit.” He smiled fondly. Louis smiled, and a gust of wind blew some hair over him and Harry.

“I don’t think we even needed to bring the blankets.” Louis sighed, his hair served as a great blanket.  
“Or the food.” Harry put a strand of Louis’ hair in his mouth and began chomping.  
“Harry!” Louis let a giggle slip out. Harry laughed and stood up, walking into the forest.

Louis started dragging their basket, “Wait, Harry, hellppp!” Harry ran back to Louis and started pushing the basket while Louis pulled it.

-

Louis sat on a rock and panted. “Can we stay the night here? I'm tired.”

“Sure, of course.” Harry pulled out the blankets and put them all down.

Louis heard a ruffling noise coming from the bush beside his rock. He peered into the bush and his eyes met another pair. They were golden brown. A puppy was in this bush. A brown lab.

“Harry, a puppy!” Louis said with excitement. “What is your name?” He scratched the puppy’s head.

“I’m Liam.” He wagged his tail and licked Louis’ face. Louis scooped him up and carried him over to Harry.

Louis looked at the huge pile of blankets, and the pile of Harry that was lying on top. He turned so he was facing Louis and patted the spot beside him. Louis smiled and dropped Liam next to Harry.

Louis thought he was in love. Like he had read about love. And well, Harry was rather beautiful. He was a worthy prince for Louis. And right now he was petting this new puppy, Liam, and it was quite possibly the cutest combination of things Louis had ever seen.

He flopped down next to Harry and Liam. Well, he tried. He overshot a little and was now practically on top of Harry. Which was fine. Definitely fine. Not like his heart was pounding out of his chest. And his brain was just a little bit blank. He could feel Harry’s breath against his face, and his curls were just slightly moving in the breeze, and it tickled Louis’ forehead. And Harry’s lips were right there. If Louis moved the slightest bit forward, their lips would be touching.

Suddenly Louis’ brain started working again. “Whoops!” He grinned at Harry and moved back a little. Liam was sitting to the side like a rejected puppy. Well, he was a rejected puppy.

“S’ okay,” Harry smiled back. He flipped to lie on his back and admire the stars. “You know, you look really cute when you are flustered.” He looked at Louis from the corner of his eye and smiled evilly.

His smile increased as Louis felt his cheeks turning bright red. He punched Harry and pouted. Nope, this definitely wasn’t love. Harry was mean.

“Awww, don’t pout princess,” Harry tugged his cheeks up into a smile. “You are much to fabulous for that.”

“I am pretty sure that to be fabulous you need to have the pout mastered.” Louis pouted deeper. 

“Good point. You must be the most fabulous of all of the princesses.” Louis grinned and nodded. “Everyone, make way for princess Lou, he will blind you with his fabulousness.”

Louis smiled his brightest smile, trying to blind Harry.

“Ah, it hurts! I’m blind,” Harry yelled and covered his eyes. “Get me medical attention, it burns!”

Louis giggled and curled into Harry’s side. Harry dragged Louis’ hair over them and kissed the top of his head. Louis scooped Liam up and placed him in-between them.

“Can we keep him?”

“Of course. Anything for the princess.”

“Do I not get a say in this?” Liam barked

“Nope.” They said simultaneously.

“Goodnight princess,” Harry whispered, “Sleep tight.” He pulled Louis closer to his side.

“G’night sweetcheeks.”

Liam rolled his puppy eyes. All animals Louis meets seem to have a habit of rolling their eyes at him.

  
-

Louis was asleep. He was dreaming about Harry. He didn’t remember what he dreamt exactly, but he remembered when he woke up. He woke up and he felt Harry’s slow breath in his hair as his chest fell, heard the light snore as it rose. His legs were lazily wrapped around Louis’, and his arm thrown protectively over Louis’ torso.

So Louis did love Harry a bit. It was stupid, because in all of the books he read it took people months to fall in love, and Louis had only known Harry for a day. It was fate that brought them together.

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly. As they focused on Louis his lips lazily formed a smile. Louis smiled back and rolled over and checked to see that his hair wasn’t caught on anything. He stood up and started climbing the nearest climbable tree.

“I see a river that way,” Louis pointed, “And the tower is that way.” He said, pointing the opposite way. “And I see no sign of Liam.”

“Fantastic! But I really did want to keep that puppy.” Harry’s hair was suddenly styled perfectly and his eyes were completely rid of sleep. Louis was seriously beginning to wonder if he was real. Maybe he was a God.

_

They arrived at the river around two hours later. On the way Louis’ hair had gotten stuck around a tree and they had continued walking for 5 minutes until he was dramatically whipped backwards. After giggling about it and untangling the hair, about twenty minutes were added to their journey.

Louis was scooping water up into his mouth. Harry was sitting next to him with his feet dangling in the river. He was standing up. Louis followed him up with his eyes. He started wading into the water and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Louis felt like passing out. Harry’s muscles rippled as he threw the shirt onto the riverbank. His back muscles were great. Like really great. Meaning his back was ripped. Harry was turning around and Louis tried to divert his eyes so he wouldn’t be caught staring.

There was just a slight problem. Louis couldn’t move his eyes because _v line_. Lord help him. His eyes were practically stuck staring at Harry’s dick and he could feel the man himself smirking at him.

When Louis found himself able to move his eyes the harm was already done. He took his time dragging his eyes up Harry’s chest. After what felt like hours his eyes finally met Harry's.

He was no longer smirking. His pupils were dilated, and his jaw slack. Louis was smirking now. He pushed his hair out of his face and splashed his way through the water to Harry. He leaned in as if to whisper something in his ear, but splashed water on him instead.

“Louis!” Harry squealed and threw his hands up in the air. He cupped his hands in the water then lifted them above Louis’ head and opened them, water splashing down his face.

Louis tackled Harry. The pile of his hair on the bank slid into the river and began to float downstream. Harry’s eyes widened and he grabbed hold of Louis. Louis felt a sharp tug from the back of his head. He gasped.

Harry picked him right out of the water and pulled him tight to his torso. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, and his arms around his neck. He tucked his head down, trying as hard as he could to keep his neck from being ripped back by the force of his heavy hair and the river rapids combined. Harry put a strong hand on his head to steady it.

Louis’ hair may be trying to rip the top of his head off, but all he could think about was his thin wet shirt that was between him and Harry’s abs. And the fact that Harry’s hand was holding Louis’ bum. And Louis was tightly gripping Harry’s shoulder muscles.

The worst part was that Louis was pressed tightly to Harry. So really, if any awkward things happened in the down under, it would be rather obvious. Louis was beginning to worry, as he rather liked the pressure at which the water was pulling his hair. His dick was growing closer to Harry’s as he slipped out of his grip.

Shit. He was slipping out of Harry’s grip. He tried his best to stop thinking about the sexual tension that he and Harry were obviously feeling right now. He squeezed his legs tighter to Harry and hoisted himself higher up on his body. He held on as tight as he could.

Harry got him safely to the side. Louis leapt off of him with relief. His boner was growing increasingly more noticeable. Harry turned and started pulling Louis hair in from the river and making a pile of it. His back was rippling again. Louis would probably be poetic and say it rippled like the river, except he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than trying to remove his problem. If Harry turned around right now he would see a clear outline of Louis' cucumber through his tight, wet pants.

Chicken. Chicken. Chicken. He thought about uncooked chickens, live chickens, chicken, cock, Harry's cock. No. No.

Nick Grimshaw naked. That was the final thought that completely got rid of Louis’ boner. Just in time for Harry to drag in the final bit of Louis’ wet hair and drop it on the pile.

“Your hair is fucking heavy when it is wet,” Harry clumsily settled down into the grass, “How do you shower? Or do you even shower?” He looked at Louis hair and pulled a face.

“Let me tell you,” Louis huffed, “Washing my hair takes like three hours. And drying it is a whole new story.” He glanced at his hair with malice. Harry sighed.

“You should rest for a bit. I will start wringing it out and hanging it on some trees.” Louis said and put his hand on the ground to push himself up. He felt a hand on his, and looked over at Harry.

“Just lay with me for a while?” Harry looked exhausted. And cute.

“Okay.” Louis settled down again and snuggled up against Harry. Harry smelled good. Like wet dog. Louis had always enjoyed the smell of wet dog, and Nick always made fun of him for that. Nick. Louis’ face spread into a grin.

“Hmmm?” Harry questioned, feeling Louis’ lips move against him.

“Oh, just thinking about what Nick is probably doing right now.”

“Nick?”

“Oh, just the terribly ugly dick who kept me locked up in that tower.”

“You are lying with me and thinking about an ugly, mean man?” Harry grinned.

“Loueeeeee let down your shinning hair, let me sing to you!” Louis mocked. “Loueeee! Help me up now! Louis? Lewis? Get your ass-“ Harry let out a laugh that was more like a bark, “Get your ass to the window!” Louis stood up and started pacing. “Louis must not love me,” He through his hands in the air. “How could I not see this coming?” Louis sat down and pretended to cry. "Did Louis really leave me?!" He wailed.

Harry was shaking with fits of laughter. Louis got on his hands and knees and crawled as menacingly as he could towards Harry.

“Did you kidnap my Louis?” He threw his leg over Harry’s hip, now straddling him. He put his face really close to Harry’s and dragged his hand down his chest. “Did you?”

Harry’s face was turning red from holding in his giggles. Their eyes met. Louis felt a strong need to kiss Harry. It wouldn’t require much effort. Their lips were practically touching anyways.

Instead he took his hand from Harry’s chest and put it on the ground, keeping his face in the same place. Harry’s eyes flicked down to his lips. Louis angled them up into a small smile. Harry looked back into his eyes.

Louis lifted his eyebrow, trying to be seductive or whatever. Apparently that did it for Harry, because he tangled his hands in the base of Louis’ hair and tugged his head down.

Their lips slammed together. Louis gasped in surprise. Harry tasted like flowers and honey, and all things wonderful.

_

A shiver took over Louis’ body. “It’s so. Fucking. Cold.” His teeth were chattering. He and Harry had draped his hair around the trees after they had to stop kissing, only because Louis was too cold to continue. 

“You should have told me you were cold earlier, you little shit,” Harry dragged him to the pile of blankets he made. “This wouldn’t have happened.” Louis curled up in the blankets and pulled Harry down next to him. “Lou, come on just let me-“ Louis kissed him to shut him up.

_

The next morning Louis woke up to a light tugging of his hair. He opened his eyes to find Harry brushing it, almost halfway done. He smiled at him. Harry saw that he was awake and walked over to give him a light kiss. He returned to brushing.

_

“Harry!” Harry and Louis looked around.

“Who was that?” Louis asked.

“No idea.” They kept walking.

“No Harry, come back! I’m up here!” They looked up. At first Louis saw nothing. Then he caught view of a sloth. And really, honestly, Louis never thought he would see a cute sloth. Sloths were probably the weirdest, ugliest creatures Louis could think up.

But this sloth was adorable. Harry sighed beside him.

“Niall.” And the sloth, apparently called Niall, decided to let go of the branch it was holding on to. He fell right on Harry’s head.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ha. Looks like they were rolling their eyes at the animals this time. He lifted Niall up off of his head.

“Niall, that was a great chat. Lovely to see you, as always. This is my friend Louis.” Niall blinked at him. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Harry set him back on the branch. He fell asleep.

“You have cool friends.” Louis said.

“At least I have friends.” Louis punched him. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t have friends. (Except Zayn. Zayn didn’t count because he was a god or something)

-

Two days later they arrived in a small town. They stayed in a crappy motel on the side of a dirt road.

“Louis, why don’t you cut your hair?” Harry murmured as they were tucking into bed. “Not that I don’t like it! I love it, I just- isn’t it kind of hard to deal with? Is it worth the struggle?”

Louis had almost forgotten about his hair’s powers. “It’s a secret.” He whispered mischievously.

Harry grunted. He was snoring within a minute.

_

The next day they left the motel after asking for instructions to the castle. The castle that the carrots float away from every year. The castle where the king and queen live. The castle where the missing royal child would live, except, well, he was missing. At least that’s what Harry told Louis.

They were walking hand in hand on the path when Harry tripped on a rock and stumbled to his face.

“Fuck!” He yelled, grabbing his face. Louis peeled his hands away to reveal a large bump on his head that was bleeding slightly.

“Hold this.” Louis handed Harry his hair. He looked at Louis questioningly, but took it anyways.  
“Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save was has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine” Louis’ hair was lighting up Harry’s face. It made it look very pretty. Harry’s eyes were wide.

“So that is why you don’t cut your hair,” Harry’s open jaw turned to a smile. “Wicked!”

“Thanks.”

“You have a really pretty voice. You should sing more.” Louis blushed and looked at the decreasing bump on Harry’s head.

“Does it feel better?”

“Loads.”

_

When they stopped for the night Harry made Louis sing for him. Louis sang the only song he knew, you are my sunshine. Harry joined in. They were quite the pair.

_

They arrived in the kingdom of Corona late the next day. Louis didn’t really know why they were here, but Harry seemed to want to be, so he went with it.

“I want to show you something.” Harry took his hand and started walking with a purpose. The gates to Corona were open, and they walked right in.

They walked over the long bridge in silence. They made it over the bridge and Harry continued walking.

They walked to the opposite end of the island. There were cliffs, and there were steps carved out in the cliffs. The steps led down to a dock with a little boat next to it. Harry looked back at him and dropped his hand.

“Be careful down these.” He gestured ahead. “Princesses first.” He grinned cheekily.

Louis stepped forward and Harry trailed far behind. (It was kind of hard to walk right behind Louis with all his hair) Louis walked to the end of the dock and started pulling his hair into a pile next to him. Harry caught up with the ends of Louis’ hair in his hand and dropped them into the pile.

“Thanks. It gets pretty heavy sometimes.” Harry’s hands were behind his back. “What do you have there?”

Harry reached out and Louis saw a pair of scissors. Before he could comprehend what Harry was doing he heard the snipping. It seemed like it was in slow motion, watching his hair fall to the dock. The edge was a sharp, straight line.

Tears pooled in Louis’ eyes. “Harry, I-“ He held back a sob. “Why did you do that?”

“It was just a memory of that dick Nick.” (Harry couldn’t just throw out a rhyme and expect everything to be better) “It was really pretty Lou, but it seemed like a hassle. It can’t have been worth the struggle.”

Louis was avoiding Harry’s eyes. He couldn’t believe Harry would betray him like this. “I liked it.”

“I know you did babe. But just wait till you see it now. You are hot. “

Louis looked up nervously. “Really?” Maybe this wasn’t so bad at all. Now he could share his hair (ha, good rhyme) with anyone he wanted. It would be like sharing a piece of himself.

“Hell yeah. Your hair is still pretty long. You have this adorable little piece that is curling out from behind your neck.”

Louis had to forgive Harry. He just wanted to help. And it sounded like he really liked it. So he bent over and grabbed a strand of his hair.

“I forgive you.” He handed the hair to Harry. (wow. handed, hair, harry. Poetry.) “None of my hair will have magic anymore.”

“You don’t need it, your face is magic enough.”

“Don’t try to flatter me.”

Harry grinned and hopped into the wooden boat. He held out a hand to Louis and Louis jumped in behind him.

He tripped and fell into Harry’s arms.

“Lou is poo at standing on his feet.” Louis said. (Since Louis decided to fall in love with Harry his rhymes were really slacking off)

“Did you just talk about yourself in third person?” Harry shook his head.

He shrugged. “Louis is in love with Harry.” He responded. Harry’s eyes widened. His jaw dropped. He was silent.

Louis’ heart started to pound. He hadn’t really thought about it when he said it; he just kind of said what he felt. Harry didn’t seem to feel the same.

But then Harry’s mouth began to tilt up, growing into a huge smile.

“I love you too Louis.” Louis giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Sometimes.”

Louis frowned. “What does that mean?”

“Sometimes I am beyond loving you. It is like an explosion.”

Louis’ prince was a dork. But so was Louis.

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i have never written a fic before  
> i have a [tumblr](http://louistheangel.tumblr.com/)  
> sorry it is late  
>  ~~to procrastinate i read the entire harry potter 4~~  
>  thanks for reading :):):)


End file.
